The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In recessed lights of the named kind known from the prior art, the transparent plate, the reflector and the fixing plate are, as a rule, connected to one another by comparatively complex and/or expensive measures, which has a negative effect on the economy of the manufacture of recessed lights of this kind. In addition, the connection elements which hold together the frame, the transparent plate, the reflector and the fixing plate can frequently only be operated in a complicated manner, sometimes using suitable tools, so that changing the named elements is difficult and complex and/or expensive, which ultimately increases the servicing effort to be made in connection with the known recessed lights in a disadvantageous manner.